The invention relates to a chip cutting tool for metal working having a clamping shaft and an interchangeable cutting element.
In a tool of the above type known from DE-C 2,309,443, the raised chip cutting face portions are formed by projections in the form of spherical segments which act as chip breakers. However, their effectiveness as chip breaker is only limited because it is substantially dependent on feed, i.e. on the thickness of the chips.